Jinchurikki Dragon Rider
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: At the age of six Naruto finds an Uzumaki clan secret, how will this change the shinobi world with the Kyubi Jinchurikki riding a Dragon and bringing the riders back from the depth of history and legends? Rated M for later, strong smart Naruto Naruto harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy's here's one of the new stories I have running around my head and would like to know what you guys think.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Talking telepathiclly"_

**"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

**I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

It was a bright sunny day in the village of Konoha and every one was in a good mood, especially one six year old Naruto Uzumaki, who was crawling his way through a tunnel that was deep inside the Hokage's monument, the reason he was crawling through a tunnel, he was searching for a treasure that was said to have belonged to the Uzumaki clan.

It had all started earlier that day; he had been sneaking through the Yamanaka clan compound in order to pull a prank, when he heard the head of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi talking with his friends Shikaku and Choza about how the civilians would do everything in their power to stop the rebirth of the Uzumaki clan, unless he could find a treasure that was moved from Uzushiogakure during the creation of Konoha.

With his curiosity peaked, Naruto snuck into the hokage tower and began looking through the files that only the hokage was allowed to look through, before coming across a map that told him the directions to the Uzumaki vault.

After about an hour of crawling through the tunnel Naruto finally came to a stop in front of a large door with strange writing on it, which he was actually able to understand, though he had no clue how.

"The key to this vault lies within the blood of the Uzumaki clan," Naruto read the words above the door; now most of the villager and shinobi in the village thought that Naruto was stupid, but in truth, Naruto was actually one of the smartest people of his age group and he loved riddles.

Snapping his fingers in understanding, Naruto bit his finger hard enough to draw blood before smearing it across the door, which opened with a small hiss.

When the door was fully opened, Naruto's eyes widened, inside the vault were over a hundred multi colored gems all of varying sizes.

"Wow, this place is so cool," Naruto said as he walked over to a black gem and gently picked it up. "But I have to wonder what these are, since they don't look like any gems that I've ever seen."

'That's because there not gem's young Uzumaki,' Naruto froze at upon hearing a voice in his head, and he knew it wasn't Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune whom he had met the previous year. 'You are correct young Uzumaki, all me to introduce myself I am Umaroth, and you have found the Uzumaki vault which contains the Uzumaki clan's greatest secret, Dragon eggs,' the now named Umaroth said as Naruto looked around for the speaker.

"What do you mean dragon eggs, and where are you?" Naruto placed the black egg back down and looked around for the speaker.

'I am here young Uzumaki,' Naruto turned towards a large white gem which seemed to have a swirling mist like substance inside of it. 'I am Umaroth, one of many dragons that reside here.'

"Um, no offense but you don't look like any type of dragon I've read about," Naruto said getting a round of chuckles from the other gems around him.

'I suppose not, then allow me to give you a history lesson about how we came to be here and about the Uzumaki clan in general,' Naruto nodded and sat down in front of the gem.

Over the next three hours Naruto listened as Umaroth told him about the Dragon rider, how they fell to a rider named Galbatorix, how he fell to the next generation of riders, Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh, how the three of them helped the sage of six path stop the Jubi, how they each created their own clans before their deaths; he told him how Arya made the Senju clan, how Murtagh created the Uchiha clan, and how Eragon created the Uzumaki clan.

He explained about magic and jutsu and how the bloodlines were created by combining them into different means, and how to create his own bloodline; he told him how the dragon eggs around them where all enchanted so that they wouldn't hatch until they found their destined rider, and how he was destined to bring the riders back.

"What do you mean I'm destined to bring the riders back?" Naruto asked once everything had sunk in.

'The egg you touched earlier has reacted to you,' Naruto turned to the black egg he had picked up when he was looking around, which looked a little brighter than it had before.

"So I'm really going to be a Dragon rider," A wide grin appeared on Naruto's face at the thought of what the old man would say when he told him about this, but then came the problem of explaining how he learnt about the vault. "Hay Umaroth, do you know if there are any other Uzumaki alive?"

'There are, while unable to communicate with anyone, we Eldunari have been keeping watch over the land since we were brought here, and we have kept an eye on all of those who remain with Uzumaki blood,' Umaroth said getting a small smile from Naruto. 'First, there is Mie Terumi of Kiri, she is and Uzumaki who used her middle name in order to hid during the Kiri blood purge, she is currently the Mizukage, then there is Nagato Uzumaki, he is the leader of Ame and the head of an organization known as the Akatsuki, though their plans are unknown to us, they would be the easiest to contact,' Naruto nodded at as an idea formed in his mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow Umaroth, I have a plan to get started on," feeling the dragon trying to find out his plan, Naruto left the vault in order to begin his plan, which was to get both Nageto and Mei to Konoha in order to meet some other Uzumaki.

Over the next week, Naruto fell into a pattern as he waited for Mei and Nageto to either reply to his letters or arrive in Konoha; everyday he would sneak away from his Anbu guards, which wasn't that hard unless it was Inu or Neko, and go to the vault, where he learnt both magic and jutsu from the Eldunari, the most useful of which was the shadow clone which helped him speed up the learning process.

"They're here," Naruto cheered as he ran into the vault before he was tackled by a black blur, which began licking him before searching his pockets for food. "Alright Kage calm down, I have food for you," Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a pile of meat, which the little black dragon dived into.

Three days after Naruto found the vault, the egg he had touched hatched for him allowing him to become the first dragon rider since the time of the sage of sixth paths, his dragon, Kage, was a black dragon about the size of a house cat, with long wings and a long tail, and spikes running down her spine.

'What has you so excited Naruto?' asked Saphira, Eragon's Dragon who had decided to give up her Eldunari in order to help the future members of the Uzumaki clan.

"Well after Umaroth told me about Mei and Nagato, I sent them both letters asking them to come here in order for me to meet other Uzumaki, and they're both on their way here, I just heard two Jonin talking about it," Naruto cheered getting loud squeaks of excitement from Kage.

'That's nice, but how are you going to meet with them?' Naruto paused and turned to the blue gem with a confused look on his face. '*Sigh* Naruto, both Nagato and Mei are the leaders of their village's, the minute they walk through the front gates they'll be escorted straight to the Hokage's office, where they may or may not tell him that you called them both here,' Saphira said exasperatedly, Naruto was a smart boy but sometimes he didn't think everything through.

"Oh well, I was going to hid in the air vents until they got to the old man's office, then when they were in the office I was going to put the old man and his Anbu to sleep with a spell and put up a silencing barrier around the office so that we could talk without anyone listening in," all of the Eldunari were silent at Naruto's simple yet brilliant plan, and before any of them could say anything, Naruto ran out of the vault to go and enact his plan.

"So Lady Mizukage, Lord Amekage, what can I do for you two today?" asked the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, as the three of them sat in his office, not noticing Naruto hiding in the vents.

"I don't know about Lord Amekage, but I have recently come across some news that an Uzumaki was alive here in Konoha, as an Uzumaki myself, I have come to take him back to Kiri to train him as an Uzumaki," The old man paled at her words wondering how she found out about Naruto and if she knew he was a Jinchurikki.

"I to have received word that an Uzumaki was alive here in Konoha, and have come to take him away, as a fellow Uzumaki, he should be trained an raised by an Uzumaki," Nagato said getting a wide eyed look from Mei.

Nagato was a tall man with red hair which covered his eyes, which were both purple with a ripple like patter starting at the center; he was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

Mei was in Naruto's opinion a beautiful woman with long auburn red hair and green eyes; she was wearing a blue battle dress with a slit up the side, which according to the Eldunari was an Uzumaki clan style.

"Well I'm sorry to say that there are…" that was as far as the old Hokage got before falling onto his desk unconscious, while all of the Anbu hidden in the room also fell into unconsciousness.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," the two older Uzumaki turned towards the air vent with a raised eyebrow as a small six year old boy with bright blonde hair crawled out of them with a wide smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Naruto."

The two older Uzumaki blinked a few times before looking at the picture of the fourth Hokage hanging on the wall opposite the wall Naruto had crawled out of, before looking between the two for a few seconds.

"So you're the one who sent those letters to use asking for help," Naruto nodded his head with a wide smile, at Nagato's question. "Well this just became much more difficult, since I doubt the Hokage would allow the son of the fourth to leave the village, willingly or not."

"Or the village Jinchurikki," they both turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I know a lot of things that I probably shouldn't, like the fact that I'm the son of the fourth Hokage, I'm the third Jinchurikki of Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune, and that I know where the Uzumaki clan vault is and what's inside," they both had wide eyes at his statement.

"So, Naruto, why did you call us here if I may ask?" Mei asked with a kind smile. "I doubt it was just to talk."

"Actually, I was hoping that one of you would allow me to move to your village, and try to restart the Uzumaki clan there," Naruto said with a smile.

"Why?" they both asked together, they both new that people hated what they didn't understand, and people especially hate Jinchurikki, though that wasn't really a reason for him to want to leave.

"*Sigh* look I know that the villagers hate me because of Kurama and I'm fine with that, I don't care what they think about me anymore," they could both tell he was lying for the most part. "But if the villagers found out about this," he showed them his palm, causing their eyes to widen; they had both grown up on stories about the Gedwëy ignasia which was proof that a person was a dragon rider. "Then they'd find out about Kage, and probably try to kill her, and if they hurt her I don't know what I'd do," they both saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well how do you plan to do this?" Naruto looked up at Mei with wide eyes; he wasn't expecting them to agree with his plan. "I mean you can't really come live with both of us."

"Well I was going to have whoever came to the village help me seal all the eggs and Eldunari into a scroll, then we'd leave for their village, since I didn't think that both of you would come, I'm actually surprised that either of you came with no proof," they glanced at each other silently.

"Well how about this, we seal up everything in the vault and bring it to Kiri, where you and your dragon will be trained as proper shinobi, and once your dragon is big enough for you to fly, you can head between Kiri and Ame for training from both of us," Mei smiled at him before turning to Nagato. "Is that alright with you lord Amekage?"

"Yes, that will give me time to change a few things in Ame and collect a few people I think might have what it takes to be riders themselves," a wide grin spread across Narutos face at that, he would finally be leaving this hell hole people called a village, he would finally have a family, and hopefully a few friend. "Though first we will need to figure out a way to leave this office without causing some sort of incident."

"Oh that'll be easy, the old man's going to tell you that there's no Uzumaki in the village, so just go along with that, then once you're out of here, meet me on top of the Hokage monument, and I'll show you to the vault," at both of their nods, Naruto left the room through the vents, releasing his spell and headed towards the Hokages monument.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was chuckling at the stunned faces of the two older Uzumaki as they stared in amazement at the sight of all of the dragon eggs and Eldunari the surrounded them inside the Uzumaki vault.

"This is amazing," Mei said as she walked over and gently picked up a light green egg, which seemed to glow a little more as she held it. "I can't believe how many eggs there are here, it's going to take a while to find riders for all of them."

"Yes, though for now we should focus more on moving them all, we can focus on finding riders for them later," Nagato said as he held a purple egg in his arms, which was glowing slightly.

Nodding in agreement, the three Uzumaki began gathering the eggs and Eldunari, which they sealed into scrolls before sealing all of the scrolls into one scroll for easy transport, Once the vault was empty, the three left the vault and the village behind as they headed for Kiri.

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy's here's one of the new stories I have running around my head and would like to know what you guys think.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Talking telepathiclly"_

**"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

**I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

I was a cool morning within the village of Kirigakure, the sun was shining, clearing up the morning mist, the villagers were going about their morning routines, and three blurs shot through the sky as Naruto Uzumaki and his fellow dragon riders soared over the village, headed towards their privet training ground.

"Come on you guys hurry up, if we're late for training Ameyuri sensei will beat us into the ground," Naruto yelled over his shoulder at his two teammates.

"Naruto you need to calm down, it's still early," called one of the two dragon riders behind him; this person was one Mangetsu Hozuki, the last member of the Hozuki clan since his brother had ran away from the village. Mangetsu had purple eye, shoulder-length, light-colored hair and pointed, shark-like teeth; he was wearing a dark, sleeveless shirt, light-colored pants and striped leg-warmers and wore bandages around his neck, strapped to his back was the Shibuki or the blast sword.

"You know he's not going to calm down just because you tell him to," said the second rider with a small sigh as she shook her head at the Naruto's fear of their kenjutsu teacher; this person was Haku Yuki, the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi and the last known Yuki clan member. She had long black hair, pale skin, large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. She was wearing a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees, over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice, strapped to her back was the Nuibari or the needle sword, which went well with her ice release kekkei genkai.

"Hay, I am calm, I just don't want a repeat of the last time we were late," all three of them and their dragons shuddered at the memory of the last time they were late. Naruto was currently wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a blue muscle shirt over a blue turtle neck sweater; strapped to his back was the Samehada which Nagato had managed to steal from Kisame, though he managed to escape.

It had been nearly two years since Naruto had left Konoha with Mei and Nagato and in that time Naruto's life better than ever, he didn't have to live on the streets anymore, he didn't have to worry about where his next meal would come from, everyone in the village was kind to him, and the best part he actually had friends.

In the past two years Naruto had become friends with a number of people in the village, though his three best friends were the two people flying behind him and a third Dragon, a girl named Kimiko Kaguya, the only surviving member of the Kaguya clan whom they saved from Orochimaru.

"_You know, she might not be as bad if Kira hadn't hatched for her,"_ Kage said getting a nod from the others, and a sigh from Naruto as he remembered the day all of the current riders had gotten their dragons.

**Flashback**

Naruto was sitting in the living room of his new home, a large mansion which was going to be the base for the new riders in Kiri, another mansion was going to be built in Ame for when they traveled there for training.

It had been a year since Naruto had arrived in Kiri and currently he was watching as a few people that Mei hand selected were touching egg's to see if any of them hatched, or glowed, indicating they were going to hatch for that person.

Inside the room were Mei and Nagato, who were there to keep an eye on everyone; the people who were there to touch the eggs were Haku, and her teacher Zabuza, Mangetsu and younger brother Suigetsu, Ameyuri Ringo, Kimiko Kaguya, a boy named Chojuro, and two members of Akatsuki that Nagato trusted, Konan and Itachi Uchiha.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming, you have all been selected as candidates for a very special force, one that existed long before the sage of the six paths, the dragon riders," Nagato said as getting curious looks from everyone.

"How do we know if we are accepted into this force?" asked Itachi, who was genuinely curious, he was always friends with Naruto when he was in Konoha, and now that both of them were out of Konoha, he could protect and help him like he wanted.

"That's easy," Naruto smiled as he got everyone's attention. "All you have to do is go into that room, and pick up the egg that you feel is calling you, and only that egg," Naruto said pointing towards a door leading to the basement. "There are seals in place that if an egg doesn't choose you or you try to take an egg other than the one that chooses you, you will be knocked out and lose all memory of this conversation," at the end he had a serious look on his face and sounded older then he looked. "But don't worry, if you follow the rules everything will be fine," he smile acting like the seven year old he was, which put all of the older adults on edge since they couldn't tell if he was faking or not.

"As Naruto said, don't try to take an egg if you are not chosen and if it does not choose you, we have learnt from the mistakes made in the past and have put measures up to prevent history from repeating itself," the older members in the room nodded their heads in understanding, even if they didn't know what history or mistake they were trying to prevent from happening again.

Over the next hour, everyone entered the room one by one, before returning a few minutes later, with the only two who didn't return with an egg being Zabuza and Suigetsu, which caused the youngest of the Hozuki brothers to run off, though not before Gladder, who was hidden in the room, whipped his memory of the event, though he couldn't remove the anger he felt.

Over the next week, everyone who received an egg moved into the home, which was big enough to house over fifty people and had a cave system in the mountain behind the house which held all of the dragons.

Once the week was up, all of the dragons hatched and marked their riders with the Gedwëy ignasia, and received a name; Itachi named his dragon after his friend, Shisui, he was a black dragon with red eyes and an adventures personality; Haku named hers dragon Shirayuki, she was a snow white dragon with a calm and cool personality, though she was scary as hell when pissed off.

Kimiko's dragon was named Shinso, he was a silver dragon with a calculating mind; Konan's dragon was bright orange, which she named Yahiko after their dead friend, he was brave and a little over confident.

Ameyuri had received an ash colored dragon which she named Kira, she was very spirited and energetic; Mangetsu had received a turquoise dragon which he named Ryu, simply because he thought it matched his personality, which was a little destructive in a playful manner. Chojuro had received a surprisingly yellow dragon, which he named Nagi, he was a rather shy dragon but very fierce in a fight.

All of the baby dragons looked up to Kage, who had grown to the size of the Mizukage's mansion during their year in Kiri, as well as Nagato's purple dragon Shinra, he was a relatively calm dragon for the most part; and Mei's green dragon Kaze, she was a clam dragon but often took things out of context like her rider.

**Flashback End**

After that day, all of the new riders began training under all of the Eldunari in magical arts and the ancient language, while all of the younger members trained under the older riders in the shinobi arts.

"I know but we can't blame Kira for hatching for Ame sensei, we can only blame her for helping her sadistic side grow," again the others nodded in agreement before they landed in their privet training ground, where Ameyuri and Kira were already waiting.

"You three are on time, that's good, it means that we can start training earlier," the three eight year olds nodded their heads as they hopped off of their dragons back. "Now today we're going to be working on different things, Haku you are going to be working on your speed and accuracy with senbon," Haku nodded in understanding. "Mangetsu, I noticed you're still having a little trouble lifting any of the swords that aren't the Nuibari or Kiba, which is understandable since your eight, so we're going to be working on your strength and endurance."

"What about Naruto, he's having the same problem?" Mangetsu asked.

"Naruto is not going to be working with us today, he's needed at the Mizukage's mansion," she got a confused look from the three. "Apparently Nagato and the Akatsuki managed to save another Jinchurikki, and brought her here, you are to go meet her at the Mizukage's office, before seeing if she can join us," nodding in understanding, Naruto hopped onto Kage and the fly of back towards the Mizukage's mansion.

"So what do you think this new Jinchurikki's like?" Naruto asked as they flew over the village, getting cheers from the villager and shinobi bellow them; over the past two years Naruto and the dragon rider's had become a symbol of hope for Kiri, a new light since the blood purge had nearly destroyed Kiri.

"_I don't know, you're the only Jinchurikki I've met, so I can't really say,"_ Naruto gained a small sweatdrop at Kage's response as the landed in front of the Mizukage's mansion.

Upon entering Mei's office, Naruto saw Mei and Itachi sitting next to a nervous looking girl with lime green hair, orange eyes and white cloths.

'Pretty,' Naruto thought as he stared at the girl, getting a snort of amusement from Kage, as she looked at the girl through Naruto's eyes; she did admit the girl was cute, but for Naruto to start drooling over her, that was amusing in its own right, especially since Naruto was clueless about the girls that liked him.

"Ah Naruto, you're here, thank you for coming," Mei said with a smile, which turned into a smirk when she noticed that Naruto was literally drooling at the sight of Kiri's new Jinchurikki and possible rider.

"Um, you called for me?" Naruto stuttered as he looked away from the girl who was looking at him, his face mimicking a tomato, which caused both Itachi and Mei to grin, sending a shiver down Naruto's spin.

"Yes Naruto, I would like you to meet Fu, she is the Jinchurikki of the Nanabi," Fu looked away a little thinking Naruto wouldn't like her. "Fu, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he is the Jinchurikki of the Kyubi," Fu's head snapped in Naruto's direction with wide eyes, the boy in front of her was just like her.

"It nice to meet you," Naruto stuttered as he glanced at Fu, who was also blushing and adverting her eyes from Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you to," Fu said, her trying not to meet Naruto's gaze, causing the two adults to chuckle at the way the two eight year old were acting.

"Naruto, the reason we called you here is to escort Fu to the 'nest' and have her tested," Mei said getting a nod from Naruto and a confused look from Fu.

"Alright, come on Fu," nodding still a little confused Fu followed Naruto outside before her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Kage, who moved her head to look Fu in the eye.

"_You're right Naruto, this girl is attractive,"_ Kage said to both of them, causing them to light up like the fourth of July.

"What are you talking about Kage?" Naruto asked averting his eyes from Fu, who was doing the same.

"_I don't see what's so attractive about her, she looks plain to me,"_ said Kurama inside his head, with what sounded suspiciously like jealousy in her tone. _"I bet that she gains Chomei's monstrous strength, I can sense that stupid bug from here."_

"_I take it you have something against the Nanabi?"_ Kage asked getting silence in response, causing Naruto and Kage to sweatdrop.

After a few more awkward moments, and an awkward flight, the Naruto showed Fu to the 'nest' where she chose a white egg, which according to one of the Eldunari was from the same nest as Kage.

"So I see that Fu was chosen after all," Mei said with a smile once they returned to the Mizukage tower with the egg in hand. "Good, it means I can hand this to you without worry," Mei pulled out a scroll before unsealing the Kubikiribocho the executioner blade.

"But isn't that Zabuza's blade," Naruto asked wondering what had happened to make Zabuza give up his sword.

"It was, unfortunately during his last mission, Zabuza lost his right arm, crippling him," Naruto's eyes widened at that. "While he is still strong enough to use Kubikiribocho with one hand, he can't use it to its full potential, so he has agreed to train the person I decide to give it to, and since Fu will be joining us as a rider, I have chosen her," Fu looked stunned at this, she was going to be the wilder of the Kubikiribocho, one of Kiri's most prized weapons, as well as a dragon rider.

"Now, until your dragon hatches, Naruto you will be showing Fu around Kiri and helping her get settled in, as well as helping her with her training and learning the ancient language; once your egg hatch's both of you will be going to Ame, were you will be learning from Nagato and the remaining members of Akatsuki, since Kisame, Tobi and Hidan all ran when Nagato confronted them, though he did manage to retrieve the Samehada, which was a good thing," Naruto grinned as the sentient sword began to purr, while draining a little bit of his chakra.

Nodding in understanding, the two Jinchurikki left the office, with smiles on their faces as they both wondered what would come in the following years.

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guy's here's one of the new stories I have running around my head and would like to know what you guys think.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Talking telepathiclly"_

**"Anchint** **Powers/Beings"**

**I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance sires.**

It was a cool cloudy day in Amegakure, as rain poured over the city, soaking its inhabitants as the wondered through the city or trained in the case of two teens.

"Come on Naruto, you're not getting tiered yet are you?" asked one of the teens. This person was Fu, the Jinchurikki on the Nanabi and the rider of Yuki. She had shoulder length lime green hair and orange eyes; she was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. In her hands was a long white Katana, with four dragon wings circling to the left, creating the guard.

"You wish," yelled the second teen. This person was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the Kyubi and the rider of Kage. He had shoulder length red hair and cauldron blue eyes; he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black shorts. In his hand was a long black katana with the guard circling to the right.

It had been nearly five years since the day Fu had become a rider and in that time a lot had changed.

The week after Yuki had hatched for Fu, the two of them had gone to Ame, where after a month of talking between the Eldunari, Kurama and Chomei, the Nanabi, they discovered a way to release the two Bijuu without killing either Naruto or Fu, though they needed the other half of Kurama's chakra in order for it to work.

After another month of research and discussions between the Bijuu and Eldunari, which happened after a hard day of training, they were able to retrieve the rest of Kurama's chakra, which was pulled out of and Edo Tensei Minato, and sealed into Naruto.

Once Kurama was whole again, they were able to release the two Bijuu, which hastened the proses of them becoming more elfish, similar to Eragon's transformation during the Agaetí Blödhren.

The day after the ritual to release the two Bijuu, the two needed new swords, when they all but destroyed Samehada and the Kubikiribocho in a spar in order to test their new strength.

A month after destroying the two swords, and learning all they could in the area of blacksmithing, the two melted down the two swords in order to create their new katana's which had the chakra absorbing abilities of Samehada, the iron absorbing abilities of the Kubikiribocho, should the swords ever break, and other seals and spells, making the two katana's practically indestructible.

With a burst of speed, Naruto charge at Fu, creating sparks as the two continued their spar, ignoring the watchful eyes of their Sensei and Dragons.

"So what do you think?" asked Nagato as he sat on the back of Shinra, and watched the two trade blows at speeds rivaling that of any jonin.

"They're both strong and skilled, but since I've only seen them train a few times I have no way to truly gage their skill level," replied Mei as she sat on Kaze's back and watched the fight with a critical eye. "Where would you rank them, in each individual area then all together?"

"For Ninjutsu I would rank them both at high A-rank shinobi," Nagato glanced at Mei who had a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "Thanks to the Shadow clones, and Kakuzu teaching them his Earth Grudge Fear technique, they are both able to use all five elements and have mastered three, wind, earth and lightning, and both are working to master water, though they really only know about five jutsu for each element."

Mei's eyes widened in amazement, she had no idea they were already so advanced, than she made a mental note to kill four of Kakuzu's five hearts for teaching her future husband a forbidden jutsu that required him to become a living rag doll.

"For Taijutsu I would put them at a high B to low A-rank," He smirked at her disbelieving look. "I trained them personally in Taijutsu, by themselves their not really a challenge but when they work together their unbeatable."

"I would have to say they're both low to mid A-rank when it comes to Kenjutsu, seeing as I taught them most of what they know," Nagato and Mei nodded to Ameyuri's statement, she had taught them everything they knew about Kenjutsu.

"They are low B high C-ranked when it comes to genjutsu," Nagato said causing Mei to sigh, she knew they would both have trouble with that since Jinchurikki always had trouble with genjutsu thanks to their kage level chakra reserves, which only increased when Kura and Chao where released, seeing as they kept all but one tail of power from the two Bijuu, though not on purpose.

"That is a little surprising," the three riders turned to see two women who looked similar to Mei, walking up to them, followed by two dragons.

The first woman had long crimson hair and blood red eyes; she was wearing a dark gold colored kimono that was held together by a black obi. Behind her was a large golden dragon with green eyes; these two were Kura, they Kyubi no kitsune and her dragon Chizuru.

The second woman had long Seafoam green hair and bright orange eye, making her look like an older version of Fu; she was wearing a blue kimono held together by a red obi. Behind her was a light green dragon with green eyes; these two were Chao, the Nanabi no Kabutomushi and her dragon Ku.

A week after they were release, they two Bijuu took human forms, while the chakra they lost to Naruto and Fu, came back in small amounts, because of their human forms and their connections to Naruto and Fu, both entered the nest, and returned with the eggs of their two dragons.

"I always thought of both of them as front line fighters," said Kura as she watched the spar with a small smile. "Even before we were released I never imagined them having any skill for genjutsu."

"You right, Fu never had any patience for genjutsu, and I never picture Naruto having any either," said Chao with a smile as she stroked Ku's snout.

"Yes well, they have no real aptitude for casting genjutsu, though they are both able to detect and break free of almost any genjutsu placed upon them," Nagato said getting a nod of understanding from the other riders.

"What about their skills in Fuinjutsu, it would be really embarrassing if a member of the Uzumaki clan was bad with seals," Mei said, only to receive a chuckle from Nagato.

"Well when it comes to creating seals they suck, but if their remodeling or improving a seal, both are on a completely different level than anyone I can think of, not even a master sealer from the Uzumaki clan can match them," Mei stared at him in disbelief before she turned her gaze onto the two combatant's. "They can both look at a seal and almost instantly know how it works, how to make it stronger or weaker, or how to completely destroy it, and the funny part is, Fu's wasn't born an Uzumaki."

"You mean she's an Uzumaki now?" Mei glanced over at the two Bijuu who simply smirked.

"Yes, during the ritual to release us, they both used some of their blood to help us create our bodies, during this time, Fu lost a lot of blood, so Naruto gave her a lot of his; because of this and their Jinchurikki healing ability, both are now Uzumaki, as are both Chao and myself, which is why Naruto's hair is now red, it's his Uzumaki blood," Kura said stroking Chizuru's head.

"I see, so there are now six known Uzumaki alive, it seems our clan is growing faster than I thought," Mei smiled at this, Naruto was going to have more Uzumaki women then he could handle, since Nagato was already with Konan and didn't plan on taking another wife, which left Naruto to revive the Uzumaki clan. "Though as they are right now, what rank would you put them at?"

"With the skills they both poses right now I would place them at Jonin rank," Mei nodded at that, with the skills the two were displaying right now, they could easily take on any jonin. "Though when they use their Jinchurikki cloaks or a full release they would be classified as Kage level."

"They can still use the cloaks and full release even though you two aren't inside them anymore?" Mei asked looking at the two Bijuu.

"Yes, you see the ritual to release us put our souls and one tails worth of power into these new bodies, while leaving the majority of our power sealed within them," Chao explained calmly. "Because of this, they are like the Kumo Jinchurikki Killer Bee, who has complete control over Gyuki's power and is able to take on the form of Gyuki."

"To put it simple, they are able to take our true form as if our souls were still sealed inside, though they do have their limits," Kura said seriously. "While they are both able to use the cloak, they are only able to maintain it for thirty minutes, and they can hold their full release for longer, though for each hour they hold their full released form, lose consciousness for that number of days."

"So if they used their full release for four hours…" "They would lose consciousness for four days," Kura confirmed with a frown, until they were mentally strong enough to handle the strain of that power, they would continue to suffer this draw back.

"I see, so their jonin level in skill and power, though they don't have any mission experience, am I right?" Nagato nodded his head. "And knowing Naruto like I do, he wouldn't want to start out at a high rank without showing he really deserves it."

"Why not just give them genin rank then promote them to jonin after the chunin exams," all of the dragon riders glanced over at two figures who were sitting and watching the fight with smiled on their faces.

The figures were both female, the one on the left had jet black hair and blood red eyes while the one on the left had snow white hair and orange eyes; these two were Kage and Yuki in a human form.

After three years of training, with their riders, Kage and Yuki had managed to take on a human form similar to Kura and Chao, which allowed them both to learn magic and jutsu, though they could only take on their human forms for a week once a month.

"I agree with Kage, if you make them genin, they will have a jonin there to watch and guide them and give them advice for taking missions and leading teams, then after the chunin exams you can promote them, which would allow them to gain more experience," Yuki said with a wide smile as Mei thought over everything.

She had trained with both of them a few times, since being a Kage took up most of her time, and she knew that they were both skilled enough to hold their own in almost any battle the were in, though they did need the experience which they could get from being on a genin team, though the only jonin from Kiri who was also a rider was Ameyuri, which wouldn't be a problem, the problem would be who to put as their third team member.

Her first choice would be to put either Haku or Mangetsu on their team, though that would break up the near perfect team work those two had; while Haku had a huge crush on Naruto, her and Mangetsu had grown really close over the years to the point of being siblings, and their team work was only surpassed by two in front of her.

Her second choice would have been Chojuro though like the first two choices that wouldn't work either, since he was so in sync with the first two choices, making them a near unbeatable team.

Which only left her with one option, Kimiko, who was skilled in her own right; she was probably just as, if not more, skilled in kenjutsu then the two in front of her thanks to her kekkei genkai, the dead bone pulse; she was more of a speed fighter which would work out well with both Naruto and Fu, and she was a master of the silent kill, more so then Zabuza was, which was a scary though in and of itself, plus the fact that she had a crush on both Naruto and Fu made it a simple choice.

"Alright Naruto, Fu come over here," the two stopped at Mei's voice before heading over to the Mizukage, who was smiling lovingly at both of them. "You both have grown so much since they day you came to Kiri, and I couldn't be prouder of either of you, though while you are both stronger, you lack the knowledge to use that strength, which is why I am giving you both the rank of genin, under Ameyuri, who will help you gain the knowledge you need to lead others in the future."

"Thank you lady Mizukage," they said in unison causing Mei and the others to chuckle since they knew that the two using titles like this was going to be a very rare thing.

"You are both welcome, and you will both be placed on Kiri's team seven with Kimiko Kaguya, as your third teammate and will start missions at once," both Jinchurikki nodded their heads in excitement, they couldn't wait to start missions and see Kimiko again, since it had been a few years since they last saw the other riders. "Now, both of you go and get your things we will leave once you are both ready."

"Alright we'll be back soon," with a small smile, Naruto kissed Mei on the cheek before him and Fu ran off to pack

Half an hour later, Naruto and Fu were standing outside the gates of Ame, along with Mei, Ameyuri, Kura and Chao, as they said their goodbye's to Nagato, Konan, Itachi, and Kakuzu.

"Take care Naruto, Fu, we will see you at the chunin exams alright," Naruto smiled as Konan gave them a small hug.

"Don't worry aunt Konan, we'll be careful, especially with Kage and Yuki at our side," Fu said before the two hopped onto Kage and Yuki.

With one final wave to their teachers, and a mighty beat of their partners wings, the two Jinchurikki riders shot into the sky along with the other riders, and headed for Kiri, wondering what adventures would await them as genin.

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review**

**Rider/Dragon:**

**Naruto/Kage**

**Fu/Yuki**

**Mei/Kaze**

**Nagato/Shinra**

**Konan/Yahiko**

**Itachi/Shisui**

**Haku/Shirayuki**

**Kura/Chizuru**

**Chao/Ku**

**Kimiko/Shinso**

**Mangetsu/Ryu**

**Ameyuri/Kira**

**Chojuro/Nagi**

**Pairings:**

**NarutoxFuxMeixKimikoxKuraxChaoxKagexYukixHaku**

**NagatoxKonan**

**ItachixAmeyuri**


End file.
